Fifteen Years A Cat
by Josie Gibbons
Summary: i've always had other ideas about Crookshanks, so now it's all into words.


For years now I've had my own opinions about Crookshanks, and how he seems to know everything, be able to recognise Sirius and Wormtail and the like. Well here's what I think is the truth about him.

Note: I changed Crookshanks sex in this story because it's really the only way it could work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the related characters.

ONE SHOT: FIFTEEN YEARS A CAT.

My name is Crookshanks, or is it? I'm the cat of a friend of Harry Potter, but if only things were that simple to me. See, I've got a secret worse than any secret I could ever have…I'm not really a cat.

I am, in fact, an animagus, but my name is unimportant at this stage of my story. I've been living in my animal form for nearly fifteen years now, since the lord Voldemort was at the height of his power. I went into hiding like this at the wish of my husband; because we realised that it was the only way we could insure that our son had a parent in years to come. Voldemort was on his way to our family and it was the only way we could think of.

Although we dearly wished that our son could grow up with both his parents we knew that it would be impossible, and soon after we found out what was planned for us I took on my cat form for good. My younger sister took my place out of love for me and was the one who tried her hardest to protect my son before being killed. I wished so much to come out of hiding then, to comfort my friends and family, to cry for my lost husband and sister, but I couldn't. It would have destroyed everything we'd worked for the past few years, even as far as me becoming an Animagus.

There is only one person who knows of my true identity, and she has promised to keep it a secret from everyone, especially her closest friends, until I am ready to reveal myself at the right time. That person who knows about me? Who else but the brightest witch of her age, Hermione Granger. She alone knows the truth about what happened that night so many long years ago, but she is also a witch of strong values and I trust her promise not to tell anyone. She has never seen me in my human form because we have not been able to risk me being spotted by anyone.

Even my dear old friend Albus Dumbledore doesn't know the truth. He, like the rest of the wizarding world believes me dead like my husband. I, however, am glad I am not though I wept endless tears in the few years after his death, as I watched our only son be brought up by the sister I hated so much. I dreamed that it was my sister Alice who had stayed alive, but I know that that was impossible. As far as our other sister knows we both perished, and she's glad for that. No-one in the 'normal' world knows that there was ever a girl called Alice, and the wizarding world all believe that she died the same night as my and my husband. Maybe she did? The memories of her certainly did, as did the photo's which had once filled the house. The house I had shared with my husband and son for the first year of his life.

'It's time.' I decide, and flow over to the bed in which my son sleeps. Transforming into myself for the first time in fifteen years I bend down and gently stroke the hair out of his eyes, the hair that is so much like his father. He stirs gently and then opens his eyes to look up at me.

"Mum?" he asks, and I smile at him.

"The very same."

"But…I though you were dead? Am I, am I dreaming?"

"No."

"Dead then, I must have died. That's the only answer."

"No. Not the only answer." I reply. "Never the only answer. Think carefully my son. Think of your family and you will see the truth."

"Mum?" he asks again. "You mean, you didn't…you weren't?"

"No." I smile and take his hand in mine. "I've been watching over you since your third year. Why do you think Crookshanks chose to go to that _specific_ girl?"

"Crookshanks? You? I don't understand."

"Yes darling. I was Crookshanks, though nobody every suspected anything save Hermione Granger. She realised shortly after bringing me home and has kept my secret ever since. My sister Alice, your aunt, died in my place that night. She had a great love for you, but she understood that it would be unfair for you to grow up without any parents. We spent many months planning the transaction, because deep down we knew that he would come after us, that in the end there would be at least two murders that night."

"But… You aren't on the directory of Animagus…"

"No, but that was a precaution taken by Dumbledore. He realised just before I became one that the directory was the worst place to be listed Voldemort could come and check our identities at any time on there. I was never registered, and I think the idea of me still being alive slipped the minds of even the greatest. But come darling. It's time we went home. We'll explain to Molly on the way out. I must thank her anyway. I don't think she ever believed me dead, which was why she let Crookshanks into the house although she doesn't like cats. She saw me transform a million times before."

"You knew Mrs Weasley?" He asked, full of wonder.

"Yes, we went to Hogwarts together and were good friends. She was even at your christening. I'm so glad you chose her children to be your special friends."

"But…Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know…maybe she thought it was best. But come son, it's time we left. We've a long way to go today, and lots of work to do if we're to make Godric's Hollow a comfortable home once again."

With that I, Lilly Potter, who was one Lilly Evans, turned and walked out of the bedroom of no. 12, the headquarters of the order of the phoenix, and down the stairs, taking with me the love of a son who had thought himself an orphan for so many years. I turned when I reached the top of the stairs, smiling sadly at the painting of the Marauders at our wedding, Me, Sirius, Remus, James and Peter, all together though there was only two left on the right side now. Thanks to Dumbledore who had decided that as long as it was believed that both the Potters had died this painting would be hidden, as a sign to the order that we had come home again.

Thank you for reading this, I've always thought that Crookshanks and Lilly Potter were one and the same though I've never really known why. It's just this theory I've always had that both the Potters couldn't have died. I also felt it very had to believe that Lilly was the only witch in her family when she was so powerful so I brought in the character of Alice. I know it was probably very obvious who I was talking about but that's my problem with writing. I can't keep a secret. Anyway, reviews greatly appreciated. Love and Peace, Stargazing Maiden.


End file.
